callofdutyfandomcom-20200223-history
Night Drop
"Night Drop" is the third mission in Call of Duty 3. In this chapter, the player takes control of Sgt. Doyle, a member of the British SAS who is accompanied by Corporal Keith, Major Ingram and the French Resistance. Characters *James Doyle (playable) *Keith *Ingram *Wilkins (K.I.A.) *Pierre LaRoche *Isabelle DuFontaine *Beattie *Marcel *Joseph Eko *Matthieu Glaser *Jamie Edrich *Jean Forstadt Plot The mission takes place on 22 July 1944. Doyle, Keith and Ingram travel from Dorset to France in a Halifax Bomber. On board of the bomber are two jeeps, nicknamed Vera and Lynn. They are parachuted out along with the crew of the bomber and the SAS members when the bomber is shot down. Doyle lands outside a barn and is knocked unconscious when hitting the ground. When he wakes up, he finds a German soldier killing a fellow SAS soldier (possibly Wilkins) with a MP-40, and then heading towards him before being shot down by Pierre LaRoche. LaRoche and Doyle head into the barn to find other members of the French Resistance along with Cpl. Keith and Maj. Ingram. They head out towards a nearby house trying not to alert German soldiers. after a small battle, Doyle, Keith and LaRoche find Vera behind a barn and drive to the manor with several vehicles and infantry behind shooting them. At the manor, Doyle and Keith meet Isabelle DuFontaine, yet another member of the French Resistance. LaRoche stays with the jeeps to look out for Maj. Ingram who didn't yet arrive while Doyle, Keith and DuFontaine move out to destroy the Flak Guns the left route and find Marcel the right hand route. As soon as Doyle enters a house, he soons finds himself grappling a German, but kills him quickly. After finding Marcel and destroying the flakguns "the bastards who shot us from the sky sounds like payback eh Doyle" as Keith puts it, Ingram arrives in Lynn and takes Marcel and DuFontaine to the rendezvous point while Doyle takes Keith and LaRoche in Vera. The player (who is now driving) gets ambushed and escapes through a train station and over a damaged bridge the player then gets stuck in a ditch leading to them being saved by a bazooka wielding Marcel. Weapon Loadout Vehicles *SAS Jeeps: **Vera **Lynn *Halifax Bomber *Opel Blitz Trucks Gallery CoD3 Night Drop1.jpg CoD3 Night Drop2.jpg CoD3 Night Drop3.jpg Quotes Keith: '''Doyle! You listenin' to me, Doyle?! So, as I was sayin', the only two things the Frenchies are any good at; surrendering, an' kissin'. 'M I boring ya Sergeant? '''Keith: '''How are ya Beattie? Skyvin' as usual? '''Beattie: Get stuffed, ya fat Scottish twit! Trivia *If the player stands away from the barn door they can see the squad and a German (alive, the squad won't shoot him) the player can shoot and kill this German but no matter what, the German (dead or alive) will clip onto Keith's back. Also if he is alive it can be seen that the game kills him off just before Keith carries him *Sometimes Keith will put his Bren down and it will be leaning against thin air *In the first battle, when the Germans are unaware of the player's presence, if one cooks a grenade and hits them when it blows, they will not notice, despite the dead teammates they will only react if the player fires a shot. *This is the first driving mission for Call of Duty 3. *If the player goes up and crouches behind the German soldier while he is urinating, without alerting him, they can see there is no urine. All that can be seen is white smoke coming from the ground. This smoke looks as if it is from a smoke grenade. *When looking at Doyle while driving, the player can see that he is wearing a helmet instead of the red beret. *Before the player gets ambushed by the German soldier, they can throw a grenade through the window and it will kill him, and the CQB won't take place. *This mission takes place 3 days after Saint-Lo and 4 days before The Island. Videos Call of Duty 3 - Mission 3 -- Night Drop (Part 1 of 3) Call of Duty 3 - Mission 3 -- Night Drop (Part 2 of 3) Call of Duty 3 - Mission 3 -- Night Drop (Part 3 of 3) Category:Call of Duty 3 Single Player Levels